Deciding Between
by Moonlit Dream
Summary: Rei is a rookie cop who solely tries to capture Kai, a thief. But, Kai's unknown identity soon leads to more than expected. KaixRei [Yaoi]


It was a rainy day like any day in April. But as usual, rain associates with another crime happening somewhere in a big city.

They were outside- no umbrellas and no coat- just a t-shirt for the both of them. Well, Tyson had a jacket, but Rei still had a short sleeve traditional Chinese garment on.

The rain spilled down harder than ever. A police group waited in the muddy streets as they waited for their commissioner's orders. He had already sent down a few officers to scout the surround area. It had been a few hours since the crime had occurred.

"Why can I go?" Rei whined at his friend, the head of the police department.

"Because I'm the commissioner and I say it's too dangerous!" Tyson said, sighing at his best friend's repeated question.

"I can handle it! You know how well I can find things from training," Rei argued, taking a seat beside the blue- haired boy in the back of the pick-up truck.

Though Tyson was 16, he still scored "excellent" on his training test. Rei had gotten his badge last month and he still couldn't really be part of the missions. Maybe because he practically _did _fail the entrance exam, at least in some sections of it…

Last month, also, marked the time when a person began hitting random stores, stealing money and mostly anything of value.

"Yeah? Well the cardboard figures didn't have a gun!" Tyson shook his head, the droplets of water on his hair splashing Rei a little.

"They did… They just weren't real."

"You still need more training, " Tyson answered, like he was reading Rei's mind at the moment.

Another sigh.

"Look, Rei," the commissioner said as he turned toward the Chinese boy. "I can't risk the fact that the criminal _could_ have a gun. What if he's a wacko?"

"Wacko?" Rei shook his head. "I'm only a few months younger than you."

"Ex-" Tyson stopped as a buzzing noise came from his communicator. He unhooked it from his uniform and pushed the respond button.

"Yeah?" More buzzing… "The moist atmosphere must be interfering with the talky…. Hello?"

"We got him. The boy is heading down Main Street," came the short and abrupt reply.

Tyson took this opportunity to ask- "Boy? How old?" He wouldn't have expected that the robber would be a boy- a man, or even a woman, but a boy? A small little boy?

"We… looks like…black an- … hair."

A growl came from somewhere deep inside Tyson's throat. He whacked the talky a couple of times on the truck.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, sir. More perfectly than before," came the clear reply.

"Good. The rain is letting down a bit, I suppose. Now, how old is he?"

"From what I can make out…" A pause. Tyson considered whacking it again if not for the officers watching.

"Along the lines of sixteen or seventeen."

"He's the same age as-" Tyson started, turning to face his partner- only to notice that he was gone.

"Hey!" Tyson shouted to his group. "Where's Rei?"

"I didn't see him leave…" an officer said. Of course Rei, despite such exam results, scored very high on the section grading about silent sneak attacks.

Tyson squinted pass the rain and the wind to his group and hopefully a small glimpse of Rei.

_The boy is heading down Main Street…_

"Rei…" Tyson murmured. Tyson stayed where he was. Should he go after him? What if the robber came this way? Could the group handle him?

Tyson grinded his teeth, his mouth clenched shut.

He slammed down his talky in frustration. Rei is more important.

"Stay here! I'm going to find Rei!" he yelled at his commanding troop.

xxxx

"Main Street… Ah! Here it is!" Rei said as he spotted the intersection of Main and some other street he couldn't make out.

He fumbled for his flashlight in his supply belt. Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be headed this way?

What if he had already passed here? Rei mentally smacked his forehead as the obvious struck him. The boy was headed _towards_ here. He could have made a turn down the intersection and not have even gone down this road at all.

Rei jumped a little as he heard a small noise in an alley. Like a small cry of pain. Hope filled him as he figured that sound could be from the thief.

_Why does it have to be dark alleyways? _Rei asked himself.

He slowly took out his gun and pointed it randomly into the alley. "Okay… You're under arrest, Thief!"

When no more noise came from the area, Rei reasoned that he could have been mistaken. But that was before he remembered what he was taught at the academy. _Always trust your instincts._

Of course! The person wouldn't make another move until the coast was clear. He mentally chastised himself for giving away his cover before.

The Chinese boy shined his light in all directions with one hand while the other was holding his gun. Rei walked slowly into the alley.

The moment his light had shined upon a boot, Rei hastily took a step backwards and raised his light into the boy's face.

_He's just a little kid… Well, a teenager isn't little, but he's about the same age as me. He couldn't possibly be the criminal…_

The boy's back was leaned against the brick wall behind him. One of his legs was pulled up while the other was stretched out in front of him. Homeless, perhaps?

"Hey," Rei greeted. "What are you doing here?"

When he didn't get an answer, he got a bit defensive.

"I asked you a question." Somewhere along that sentence, he roamed his eyes over the kid until he noticed the boy was clutching his left arm.

"H-Hey!" Rei started, blinking at the sight of the boy's blood-covered hand. His training hadn't covered what to do if a person was bleeding to death! Sure there could be few scratches here and there, but this?

Rei pocket his gun once he snapped back to reality. Placing the flashlight on the ground, he began unwrapping the cloth he used to bind his hair.

The uneven surface of the pavement rolled the light closer until it stopped somewhere short of Rei's legs as he kneeled down to help the boy.

"You're… a police officer…" the boy said quietly, wincing at Rei's "painless" medical care.

Rei smiled, careful to wrap the wound tight enough to stop the bleeding, but not enough to stop the flow of blood.

"There," Rei said as he tilted his head to admire his work. Wet blood was left on his hands- Rei worrying if the boy's wound was infected, then the other side wondering if he should just wipe it on his clothes and wash it later. (He chose to just wipe them on his clothes.)

"Rei? Rei!"

Tyson had been running all over the near by streets next to Main. He cupped his hand over his mouth and shouted Rei's name again.

Rei looked up from his kneeling position. The boy hadn't even said a word since he was finished. He then, out of familiarly of the voice, he turned towards the alley's entrance way and called out with his hands cupped over his mouth, "Uh- Here! Tyson!"

"Rei!" Tyson appeared at the exit (or entrance) of the alley, shining his light over the place until his spotted his comrade. He sighed a breath of relief.

"Glad I _finally_ found you! What are- the criminal!" Tyson suddenly interrupted his greeting, pointing his hand towards the injured boy.

"The criminal?" Rei repeated blankly, turning curiously at the boy behind him.

As Tyson's light hovered over Rei again, he noticed the Chinese boy's hands were bloodstained and the fact that Rei's hair was draped over his shoulder. Not something you see everyday from the usually well-kept younger boy.

"What did he do to you?" Tyson demanded harshly.

Before Rei could utter a word, the boy next to him shouted, "Dranzer!"

_Dranzer? The legendary bird?_

A gorgeous red phoenix landed in front of the said criminal and Rei. It spread out its wings, feathers fluttering about the alleyway.

Tyson scoffed at the beast. "Ha! I have one too, you know!" he said as he took out a beyblade, showing a picture of a dragon in the centerpiece.

"Drag-"

"Stop!" Rei shouted at the two. "What are you doing here?"

The younger boy knew of the utter destruction the commissioner's bit beast could do if it was released.

Tyson blinked at his friend- partly at being cut off of his sentence for about the second time that day.

"Looking for you! What else? Didn't I tell you it was too dangerous?"

"Tyson…" Rei started. "He's hurt. We need to get him some medical care…"

Tyson shrugged. "Fine. Let's take him to a hospital. _Then_, we can arrest him."

Rei shook his head. "Let's take him home. Then we can decide what to do with him."

"Rei! This isn't a pet you can just "take home"!" Tyson yelled, putting two fingers to his forehead. "He's a criminal and we need to do our job and arrest him!"

Rei stood and brushed the dirt from his pants and folded his arms and sure did take his time doing it. "Do you know for sure he's the thief?" Rei said too calmly for his own good.

Tyson opened his mouth to answer. Then he closed it. Rei was always contradicted him- and somehow, ended up winning the argument. Somehow he would always weasel out of the situation.

The description matched this boy's: Sixteen, and (from what he could tell) black hair. But then… wouldn't the officers notice his incredibly snowy- white scarf wrapped around his neck?

"Fine…" Another sigh. "But we decide what to do in the morning. I'll tell everyone to stop the search."

Rei turned to the boy in a big cheery smile. He held out his hand to help the boy up.

Despite such, the boy ignored it and stood up using his right arm. "So I'm going home with you now, is it?" the boy remarked coolly.

He slipped his hand silently into his jacket and pulled out a blade, similar to Tyson's.

"Back in, Dranzer."

Rei blinked as he saw the bird surround itself with a sort of blue mist and returned back into the center of the blade.

Rei didn't want to make a public scene about him having a blade too. Unlike Tyson, he would wait until... the time was right.

The boy stood, waiting for Rei to walk first, and looked at his 'bandaged' arm in the process. His mouth curved slightly into a smirk.

_No one would investigate an officer's house to find me…_

xxx

Just a little story I put together! Review please!


End file.
